(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system for wrapping joints, such as an ankle joint or a knee joint on a person""s leg. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system that uses an adjustable strap and stackable, adjustable, pressure generating sections, that are used to provide pressure at selected areas under the wrap.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Sprain type injuries to joint areas, such as ankle joints, knees, elbows, and the like are typically caused by the twisting or hyperextension. of the muscles and tissues surrounding the joint. It is well recognized that first aid treatment for these injuries includes providing pressure to the injured joint area. It is particularly important to provide pressure to areas that are likely to fill with blood from torn or injured tissue around the joint. This application of pressure, however, has proven difficult to carry out effectively in the field, since the irregular features or shape of these joints makes it difficult to provide a wrap that provides increased pressure to recessed ares, which are likely to fill with blood, and less pressure to prominent, less irrigated areas, such as the prominent bones of the medial malleolus, or fibula and the tibia.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing an ankle wrapping system that includes:
A plurality of resilient sections, the sections having an adhesive portion; and
An elastic wrapping strip, the wrapping strip having ends, each end having an adjustable securement mechanism for selectively securing the wrapping strip or strap over the injured joint.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the resilient sections are foam rubber sections that have been scored at selected locations to allow the user to break away undesired portions of the resilient section, and thus allow tailoring of the resilient section to match the physical characteristics of the injured limb.
It is important to note that the disclosed sections can be stacked to ensure prominence of desired areas of the resilient section. The prominence of portions of the resilient section will ensure that additional pressure is imposed at these locations by the wrapping of the elastic strip, band or strap over the resilient section.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.